


Fluff Fic: Ayato Sakamaki x Reader

by Kenshi



Series: Dialover Fluff [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I wanted to do some fluff so here, ayyylmao, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff fic for Ayato Sakamaki, I tried my hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Fic: Ayato Sakamaki x Reader

Chapter 1. 

It was after sex, Ayato had just practically destroyed the lower half of my body, leaving me weak and trembling. Ayato was still on top of me, buried deep inside of me as he had finished. “(y/n)…” That was one of the only times he would call me by my name instead of mocking my breast size. Ayato kissed me on the forehead with his soft lips and pulled his length out of me. I squirmed and breathed out shallowly, waiting for when he disconnected. Once he was out, he laid beside me on my bed and snuggled me into his arms. “A-Ayato…kun…” He chuckled a little. “What? You want more?” “A-ah! I didn’t say that! I just wanted…um…can you lay on your back for a moment?” “Eh? Like this?” He turned away from me and onto his back. “Yes, just like that.” I climbed on top of him and rested my head on his abs. They were still hot and a little sweaty from earlier. “Oi, what are you doing?” “I just wanna cuddle like this for the night. Can I?” I pulled off the cutest little-kitty-face that I could. I know he doesn’t usually like things like this, but it was only for this one time. He sighed. “Fine, but it only makes it harder for me to wrap my arms around you.” “Do you want me to scoot up a little?” I scooted myself to his pecks, where I could vaguely hear his heartbeat past his skin. “Yeah, just like that.” He wrapped his arms around my back and let me rest on him, the both of us dozing off slowly into the day. 

I—time skip—I

I woke up to find myself sleeping on top of me, lightly pecking my lips. “Ayato….kun……” It’s still too early and I’m more tired that usual, after what we had shared the other day. I grabbed the pillow from under my head and pressed it onto my face while rolling onto my side. “Lemme sleep…..” He grabbed the pillow away from my face and held my arms down. I managed to seep out another faded “No…..” before he pressed his lips firmly against mine. “C’mon, get up” “No.” “C’mon!” He sounded so needy and childish it was almost too adorable.   
“C’mon….I’ve been watching that sleeping face of yours all night…I wanna see you awake.”   
“No!” I turned my head as far as I could away from him. “Fine. I you don’t wake up, then I punish you.” “Punish me? How?” A moment of silence passed before I felt a cold head creep up to my breast. Ayato hovered over my ear and lightly blew on it. “Don’t forget you still don’t have clothes on.” He chuckled. He began to play with my breast, groping me and telling me how soft my body was. I rose up on the bed, “Okay okay I’m awake now!”   
He kissed my lips. “Too late,” he whispered.


End file.
